


I'm Supposed to Take Care of YOU, Not the Other Way Around

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Liam, and Zayn are alphas.<br/>Louis and Niall are omegas.</p><p>They take care of each other.<br/>They protect each other.<br/>They're best friends. And maybe, just maybe, something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Harry pushed his long, curly, slightly damp hair back with his hand as he waited for Lou.

Where is he? Harry thought as he watched the multitude of students scurry out of classrooms and into the hall and out the door. 

Finally, Louis came out with an unrecognizable expression on his face-  _until he saw Harry._ He then perked right up, all evident signs of his emotions gone except for joy.

He skipped over to the alpha who rested by his locker.

"Hiya, Harry." He grinned as Harry stared into his eyes, trying to find that almost sad look that had set there just moments earlier. 

"Hi, Lou. Ready to go?" He had moved out the way for Louis to retrieve his things from his locker and Louis now shut the tiny door.

"Yeah. Where's Li, Zee, and Ni?"

Harry smiled at Louis' enthusiasm.

"They should be here any minute. They said if they took too long just go on without them."

Harry, Louis, and the rest of the guys have their own apartments and tend to take turns hanging out at someone's everyday.

Today, it's Lou's turn.

"Alright. Let's go." And Louis gave Harry a huge smile that would make Harry a liar if he didn't say it gave his heart quite a tug.

 

That's another thing.

No matter what, One of the three alphas in their pack  _always_ stays with an omega.

It's mostly Harry with Louis, and Liam or Zayn with Niall. Since there's one more alpha than omega, the extra alpha just takes turns going with the other alpha and omega pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry fluff??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blimey!! I did NOT expect the overwhelming amount of kudos and views! And from registered users? Wow. 
> 
> Thanks so much.  
> I feel so loved. <3  
> This one's for you lot. ;)

  Louis unlocked his door so he and Harry could step in.

Louis walked to his room so he could throw his backpack onto his bed.

As he walked out, he saw Harry made himself comfy on the boring, brown sofa.

"C'mere." Harry beckoned Louis forward.

Louis smiled as he sat down beside Harry and cuddled into his side.

"You know, Louis," Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' hair as he pulled said omega closer and took a whiff. "You're going to make a great omega and parter to someone someday. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If it wasn't wrong, I'd say you were my favourite omega."

Louis let out a giggle at Harry.

"But what about Niall?" Louis could feel Harry smile into his hair.

"That's why I said 'If it wasn't wrong..' I didn't actually say it. Plus, Niall's  _wayyy_ more lovable than your sassy arse."

Louis let out a partially offended "hey!" as he turned and smacked Harry on the shoulder and laughed.

Harry only had time to grin, because then the rest of the pack was there.

 

They let themselves in with the extra set of keys they all exchanged with one another to find one very comfy looking omega along with one very thoughtful looking alpha.

"Hey, lads." Zayn called out as he dropped his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes before  _sprinting_ to the couch, jumping on the unoccupied side, and stealing Louis away from Harry. Harry pouting and Louis figuratively laughing his arse off.

Niall ignored the boys and went to the kitchen -with Liam following- to make himself a snack. Just himself. No one else.. Well maybe Liam because he's the only one who wants to spend time with Niall apparently.

Niall pulled out the microwave popcorn, put it in the microwave, grabbed a giant bowl, opened up the small glass candy jars on the kitchen counters and grabbed a handful of M&Ms to sprinkle on his popcorn when it's ready.

He also got himself an ice cream cone.

 

Liam only watched amused from the doorway and asked, "Can I help?"

Niall, hearing the popcorn stop popping, opened the microwave do before the popcorn could burn. "No, that's okay. Would you like something to eat?" He then turned around to face Liam with a wide smile on his face.

It was extremely hard for Liam to not coo and how adorable Niall looks at the moment. "No thank you. We should ask the lads if they want anything though."

Niall shook his head stubbornly. "They get  _nothing._ They have Louis at the moment. That's good enough." 

Liam watched Niall, amused again, as he poured the popcorn into the bowl, sprinkled the M&Ms on top, and all the while keeping a big spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth. "Well, what about at least Louis? He didn't do anything wrong."

Niall contemplated it before finally nodding his head yes.

After grabbing a bag of sour cream & onion crisps, he and Liam walked into the den to see Louis very possibly being squished to death by each of the two alphas trying to cuddle him closer.

"Hey, Lou. Want to watch last night's  _X Factor_ with me and Liam?"

Louis nodded gratefully, despite liking the attenion, and pulled away from the two alphas and sat down on the floor next to Niall and Liam.

"Hey!" Harry's voice rang though the small dwelling. "You stole our omega."

Everyone, except for the two on the couch, laughed as last night's  _X Factor_ started up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you may have realized I posted this chapter before I was finished.
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> So awesome news. I dyed my hair red.  
> Not that you care.  
> You're only here for the storyline,  
> Aren't you.
> 
> Alright fine. Here you go.

  As Zayn waited by Louis' locker for Louis himself, he thought back to what Harry had told him after the most of them had gone to sleep and it was just Harry and himself.

_'I don't know, Zayn. He just seems different.'_

_'Different how?' Questioned Zayn._

_Harry shook his head. 'I don't know! He just- I just- I don't know! Just.. Something's bothering him lately.. And I'm going to find out."_

_Zayn looked at Harry with a dead expression. 'Harry, there's something more wrong with you than him. Louis' one of the most cheerful persons we know! Next to Niall, but still.'_

_Harry looked away now. 'I guess.. But there's something. I can just tell.'_

Zayn snapped out of his thoughts when Louis was literally standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of Zayn's eyes and speaking. "Zayn? Zayn! Oh good. You stopped ignoring me. What were you thinking about?"

Zayn shook his head, but then smirked a little. "You."

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't a little shocked. But then he covered it up with some of his sass he's famous for. "Oh really? Not a big surprise, I must say. When you're _this_ attractive, someone's _bound_ to fantasize."

Zayn scoffed. "You know I'm interested in Perrie."

Louis gave a smug smile. "And that doesn't stop you from fantasizing now does it?"

Zayn _gently_ smacked Louis on the shoulder with a "let's go" and waited for Louis to grab his things before they were off to his house. 

 

~

 

"No fair. He cheated!" Niall exclaimed as he watched his character hang his head low in defeat. 

"No. You're just terrible. Sorry, Ni. You know I love you." Zayn replied as set down his controller and got up from his position to crawl over to Niall and hug him tightly.

Niall embraced the hug by burrying his head into Zayn's shoulder, but then pulled away to say that he was hungry.

"Of course you're hungry, Ni. But what amazes us is that you can eat and eat and still stay the same weight. All that food must fuel your happiness." Stated Harry.

No one noticed Louis squirm in his seat beside Liam. 

"Or I'm just a growing boy." Replied Niall as he removed himself from Zayn all the way. "Now who's going to get dinner?"

 

~

 

As four of the five boys were currently munching away at their meals, forks scratching against glass plates, Louis sat there using his fork to push his food around on the plate.

Harry was the first to notice. "Are you okay, Lou? Does it not taste good?"

Louis looked up at the sound of his name, to be met with equal stares of confusion, with a little bit of worry added in from Harry. "Oh, it's good. I'm just not very hungry." 

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Well, I haven't seen you take a single bite. So you're at least going to do that."

Louis didn't disobey, but he did hesitate. He looked down at his plate as he slowly took a bite off his fork and chewed it up before swallowing it down.

Harry nodded his head in victory. "Now take another bite."

Louis looked up now. "But I'm not hungry."

"Lou." Harry warned. "Take another bite."

Louis finally obliged and swallowed, when Harry spoke again.

"Now another." Louis wanted to whine but chose not to. He took another bite before stopping.

"Can I please stop eating now?" He looked up at Harry and then the other alphas before looking at Niall and then back to Harry. 

Harry sighed. He's not going to force the poor boy. But Harry is going to have to make sure he eats tomorrow breakfast. Or at least gets a nice healthy snack before bed. "Fine. But if you want something else to eat, let me know. I'll make you something else."

Louis gave a small smile and nodded his head. Partially in thanks, the other in the fact that he could now excuse himself with a believable excuse. "Zayn, could I go lie down in your room?" Louis bit his lip. He could very easily just go lie down on the couch, but then he wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom with out them seeing or stopping him.

Zayn never took his eyes off of the boy as he spoke. "Yeah, of course."

Harry watched Lou about to get up but stopped him before he could finish."We'll come check on you in about thirty minutes. Tops. Let one of us know if you need something. Okay?"

Louis nodded his head before he pushed his chair back and headed for the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yawns* well that was boring.  
> But hey maybe there's some Zouis in there yeah? Or maybe Ziall.  
> We all know we spot that Larry fluff.  
> if you paid attention it has some major story-developing facts in there. Just wait.
> 
> So it's 7:50pm over here.  
> How are you guys?
> 
> I know no one reads this and that's really quite rude but hey maybe I'm wrong yeah?
> 
> Alright I'm off to go skateboard barefoot down my hallway before coming back to post a chapter in my other work and finish my math work.  
> Yeah I do night school. Nbd


	4. Chapter 4

  Louis walked straight into Zayn's room and to the bathroom.

Louis wasn't lying when he said he wasn't feeling well. He just emphasized the wrong parts.

Louis locked the door before he got down on his knees in front of the toilet. Louis took a deep breath before taking his index finger into his mouth, trying to trigger his gag reflex. After four tries, he finally succeeded.

Louis' small amount of food came rushing out his throat and into the toilet bowl.

Louis was both startled and relieved when it happened. He was even more relieved when it was over. 

He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped his saliva-covered finger and then his mouth, before deciding to try again.

After what would be the third try, he threw up again.

 

Eventually when Louis' torso started aching like someone decided to play a mean game of hopscotch on him, he gave up.

He wiped his mouth and finger again before flushing the toilet and exiting the bathroom- only to run into Harry.

" _Oof_. O-oh sorry, Harry." Louis gave a small smile up at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry just frowned down at Lou.

"Lou.. I thought you were just going to 'lie down'?" This time Louis frowned, but then rolled his eyes.

"Well, I had to use the bathroom.  _Christ,_ Harry. It's not like I said I was going to the movies but actually went to a frat party with underage drinkers and drugs." Harry only continued to frown before giving a small nod of his head and moving out the way so Louis could pass. "Well, are you feeling any better?" He asked, trying to push his suspicions aside.

Louis smiled. "Actually, yeah. Can we go watch a movie now?"

"Sure," Harry started, still trying to deny his theory of why he heard retching sounds outside the door. "We're watching yours and Niall's favorite."

"Grease?!" Louis -would never admit- squealed.

"Well of course, Lou. What else could it be?"

"I don't know. Niall does love horror movies."

"Yeah but they're not his favorite. And why are we having this conversation? It would be meaningless to me if it wasn't with you."

Louis blushed at this and his voice hitched the  _tiniest_ bit. He quickly  _tried_ to cover it up with a smile before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out to the living room where the rest of the boys waited in their seats.

"Hi, Lou! Want to sit by me? We can share popcorn." Niall punctuated his question and offer with his signature smile.

"Sure." Louis broke the physical connection with Harry to sit on Niall's left side. The farthest side from the rest of the lads.

 

~

 

Half a movie later and one popcorn refill later, "Lou! I'm going to eat all the popcorn! You haven't had any. Here." Niall forced the big bowl into Louis' despite his protests.

"No, it's okay. I'm not really in the mood for popcorn at the mome-."

"I'll make you something else if you want!" Interjected Harry, but no one really paid attention.

"No, here, Lou. Really. I'll get fat if I keep eating like this." Niall continued.

"Actually," Now Liam interrupted. "Popcorn can be very healthy for you as long as you choose the right kind." But Niall and Louis didn't stop their conversation.

Zayn rubbed Liam's back in a comforting way of saying "oh well. You tried".

 

"No, Niall. I insist. I don't want any." Louis said a bit louder.

"No, Louis.  _I_ insist. Eat the popcorn!" Niall also raised his voice, but in a playful manner as he grabbed a handful of the snack and shoved it into the opposing boy's face.

"Niall.  _NO."_ And Louis smacked the popcorn out of Niall's hand.

 

Everyone went silent. Unsure of how to react. Until-

"FOOD FIGHT!" Niall screamed as he grabbed two handfuls and shoved it down Louis' shirt and Harry's, and then another two and pelting Liam and Zayn.

 And then all snack hell broke loose.

 

The bowls of popcorn being split by Liam, Zayn, and Harry soon got overturned and dumped onto Niall and Louis' heads, the few uncooked kernels at the bottom of the bowls fell between the cushions of the large sofa, presumably never to be seen again, and clusters of popcorn were uncomfortably scratching his chest  _-but then again, since when is being scratched comfortable?-._ Even though the bowls were long empty, that didn't stop them from scooping it up into poorly made popcorn balls and pelting it at one another repeatedly.

 

~

 

After almost all the popcorn was everywhere except in reach, they stopped and surveyed the damage they did.

"I can't believe you blokes got popcorn allover my flat! And couch!" Zayn yelled, still having a few stray pieces stuck in his hair like Harry.

 

Somehow Liam was the only one who got out this thing without any vestige of the war they just had.

 

"Sorry, Zee, but it  _is_ Louis' fault for not eating the popcorn." Niall ineffectively apologized.

" _My_ fault?!" Louis exclaimed. "You're the one who forced it upon me!"

"You're the one who smacked my hand." Niall countered.

"You're the one who screamed food fight! And shoved popcorn down my shirt!"

"You're the one who took part."

"We  _all_ took part!"

"Yeah, but-"

"ENOUGH!" Liam yelled. "You're giving me a headache watching you to go back and forth like a bloody ping pong match.

"Alright.  _You_ can clean up the mess then." Niall stated.

" _ME?_ I didn't even contribute to this!"

"Exactly. You also didn't get popcorn anywhere on you so it's only fair you clean it up."

"No it's not! Zayn? Harry? Do you agree with this?" Liam looked at the other two alphas for help.

"Yes." Zayn answered deadpan. Harry said as much.

"What why?!" Liam exclaimed. "I didn't even do this!"

"Yeah, but I choose whatever gets my place clean." Zayn answered.

"And I choose anything that means I don't have to do it. Sorry, Li." Harry sounds apologetic as he looks at Liam with sad eyes.

"Unbelievable!" Liam yells at no one in particular and starts cleaning up the mess only to pause. "What? If I'm going to do something it's going to be done right. Off the couch."

 

The rest of the boys erupted in a fit of snickers and giggles as they left the room for Liam to clean.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a tribute to the readers because we're at 1k and I decided to make it slightly longer than usual.
> 
> I got interrupted so much while writing this and I really don't know if you guys like this story, but I'll continue to write this because when I write a story I start with the ending and build my story around it.  
> Whether that's how every story goes or not, I don't know, but it's how it works for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to go differently, but this one won out.

"Can anybody tell me.." Louis was in his class - _what class he's not particularly sure_ \- he just knows he'd rather not be in school at the moment. Or ever.

"Louis." Louis' head shot up at his name. "Yes?" 

The teacher didn't seem to friendly at the moment. "Answer the question."

Louis felt his cheeks redden as the whole class fixed their gazes on him. "Could you please repeat the question?"

"Why?" The man in his later-forties challenged. "Weren't you listening? Or are you just deaf?"

Well, this bothered Louis a bit. But he's not going to display _that_ particular weakness for his whole class. "Well, sir." Louis started in what sounded like a sarcastic tone. "To be completely honest, I _do,_ however, have tinnitus. Which is causing me to go deaf in one ear, and considering I'm in the back of the classroom that only adds to discomfort. So could you _please_ repeat the question? Or am I going to have to talk to the principal or someone of higher powers about student mistreatment." If Louis is being honest, he'd admit he has no idea how to do that besides complain to his alpha friends and watch them take care of it while him and Niall cuddle, _but_ instead he's showing he can handle himself by using fancy words.

The teacher's face turned a deeper shade of the normal pink. "Mr. Tomlinson. I do _not_ appreciate your tone of attitude whatsoever. Now answer the question."

"Look, Mr... _Mr_." Louis addresses because of the lack of knowledge he has off his teacher's actual name. "I'm not answering the question until you repeat it. Not that I have a choice. And certainly not because I wasn't to give you a hard time. I legitimately did not hear you. So please, repeat the question like you would for any other student here. Or at least any other _alpha_." Louis' the only omega in this particular class. And he doesn't know why. Whoever assigned him his classes must have really had it out for him. The principal? No.. She's always liked Louis. That's why she gave him as many classes as she could with his friends. Oh. Now he remembers. She specifically told him he would be in a few classes without his friends, but one where he would be the only omega.

This must be that class.

"That's it." The teacher marched forward, his face now a deep shade of what looked to be tomato -and, are his glasses fogging up? "Get out." He pointed his finger towards the door as he glared at Louis.

"Now, sir. You're being _completely_ unreasonable. There's no need for you to kick me out your class, or for me to have to leave it. Just please repeat the question for me and you'll get the answer." Louis' not even trying to be sassy anymore. Now he just wants the attention off of him.

"Get. OUT!" The teacher shouted and spit _flew_ and hit Louis in the face. Louis instinctly yanked his arm up to wipe his face off, but didn't get to do it long before the teacher yanked Louis up out of his chair by his gray hoodie and pushed him to where he stumbled and almost _almost_ fell down in the row in the middle of the seats. Louis quickly pushed himself up and ran out the classroom, not wanting the students to laugh at him or for the teacher to attack him more.

Why would he do that? What had Louis done wrong? Sure. Louis was giving him a _little_ bit of a hard time, be he didn't think he was that bad. 

Thankfully he managed to grab his backpack in the midst of the chaos. He checked the time on his phone. 11:31. 

Louis was just walking aimlessly throughout the halls. Was he supposed to go to the principal's office? Should he wait outside one of the lads' classrooms for them? Before Louis could get another idea through, he started crying and then he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you read it.
> 
> Yay! Um sorry it was only about Louis, Mr. Bugger (as I like to call him), and the non-responding classmates.
> 
> So, I was pretty down before I saw an update in a story I subscribed to and I got cheered up a bit, and wrote this.  
> I love the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was even more depressed this morning and most of the day, but, I realized I have a hidden talent and I'm so freakin' happy about it, and a special shoutout to 5ft9 for being the awesome commenter and reader you are. You helped make my day.
> 
> Oh yes. Notes about the story.  
> Like the previous chapter, this one was planned differently but, this one won.

 "Hey, Li. Have you seen, Louis?" Harry asked Liam in a calm voice but was frantic on the inside.

As said before, the alphas take turns going to their homes with the omegas but they also walk them to classes (when possible) and lunches. Today was Liam's turn for Louis' lunch, but even though Harry doesn't always walk Louis around school, he  _always_ sees Louis walking to and from classes. Today he hadn't.

"No, mate, sorry." Liam answered as he waited for Harry's response beore looking back down at his tray to finish his meal he just began on.

Harry tried very hard to not raise his voice and start screaming. "What do you _mean_ 'no, sorry, mate.'?  _You_ were supposed to walk him to lunch today!" Harry did succeed in not screaming. He did however raise his voice just the slightest bit.

Liam had taken a bite off his fork and now swallowed it when he replied. "Exactly that. I just thought maybe he was with you? Or even Zayn. Look, there's Zayn. Ask him." He pointed with his fork to Zayn's figure now walking through the cafeteria before setting down his tray and sitting across from Liam. "Ask me what?"

"Harry can't find Louis. Have you seen him?" 

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. "No? Not since this morning in our first class. You really don't know where he is? Have you checked the restrooms?"

"Of course I've checked the bloody restrooms! I've checked everywhere! I was just hoping one of you two blokes have seen him!" Harry's outburst attracted the attention of a view students a couple of tables down but when Harry fixed his gaze on them they turned back around.

"Has anyone tried calling him?" Niall spoke up for the first time from Harry's side. Yes, Niall cares about Louis and is just as much worried but he doesn't think it's a big big deal just yet. Plus he wants his food which Harry is holding in a death grip.

Liam facepalmed, Zayn copied, and Harry set down the trays on the edge of the table before quickly pulling his phone out and pressing on Louis' contact lightening fast.

"I mean, jeez." Niall sat down beside Liam. "It's the obvious thing to do." And he started eating his much desired meal.

 

~

 

Louis was now wiping tears from his eyes. At least he's managed to get the full-on sobs under control. 

At first he just wanted to go home and crawl in bed. Preferably to die. But he decided that there was a good chance the guys would come looking for him when he didn't show up at lunch so he decided to forget that idea and go to the small coffee shop he's seen and been two about three maybe four times.

He was sitting in the back booth, facing the front door so he can see if someone and who comes in, eating a blueberry muffin and sipping on his coffee when it occurred to him he should probably try to get some schoolwork done.

He doesn't have every book he needs, but that doesn't stop him from deciding to do as much schoolwork in the subjects he does have until his brain starts hurting.

Somewhere in the midst of his concentration, his phone rang.

Harry.

Louis didn't accept it, or deny it. Instead he let it ring. Yes, it caused the two other customers to send him death glares but he ignored them and kept on with his work.

His phone rang two more times, and then it stopped. Louis was glad when his ringtone finally shut up, but then three more calls were made back to back to back.

Before it could ring again, he muted the ringer and put it away to continue working and finish off his drink.

 

When Louis' stomach started growling he checked the time to see it's been just over two hours since he ditched school. Louis decided to _not_  order anything else. 

He was weak when he first came in and ordered that muffin. That won't happen again.

As he was putting away his phone, something stopped him. Is that what he thinks it is? A red ' _ **301**_ ' on his missed phonecalls? After further investigation he finds that eighteen are voicemails, twenty one are texts, and the remaining 262 are missed phonecalls.

Louis didn't have the heart to read the texts or listen to the voicemails so he just put his phone back away and continued his work until he got a headache at 2:17 and decided enough was enough and that he deserves a break. Louis put his things away before making his way to and pushing open the glass door, ringing the bell, and then he started fast-walking down the sidewalk where his flat would be.

Halfway there, Louis decided he wasn't ready to go home so he made a right a few streets early and found himself at a neighborhood park. Louis smiled when he saw a small group of children getting ready to play a match of football in front of their parents. Louis made his way in the direction of the bystanders and decided he'll stay and watch the game.

 

When the match was over, Louis got into a conversation with one of the parents. "Ma'am, I don't know what it is but your son has talent." And he gave her one of his nicest smiles. He actually felt really happy and temporarily forgot about the day's events.

"Oh, you're so sweet! Ever since he learned to talk he's been wanting to play. Be a p' fessional! He would shout." The mother responded with an equally happy smile.

"Aw, he reminds me of me. I use to love football. Still do."

"Maybe you can teach them? There's a football camp in the summer and they're looking for helpers. They'd love to have you. It's a lovely place. It's where my husband and I met." The woman looked down at her wedding ring. 

"That sounds great! I'll have to look into it. Thank you for telling me."

She let out a soft laugh. "Thank you for keeping me company, but it seems I'll have to go now. It's almost dark now and Timothy seems to be tired."

"Oh, of course. Sorry to keep you." Louis gave her one last smile before turning to leave and made his journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really upset now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in over a month.  
> Kudos to you if you're still here.  
> X

Louis walked to what he calls home and saw his lights were on.

He doesn't remember leaving them on this morning, so that means one of two things: 

One, one or all of the lads went to his house. Or two, someone broke in. Louis decides to go with the former. 

Without trying to open his door first, Louis just stuck his key in and turned. He then opened the door and walked in when he saw Harry and Zayn and as he looked around he did  _not_  see Liam or Niall. 

Harry turned towards him and various emotions played across his face like a slot machine before it settled on what Louis really wanted least. "Louis! What did you think you were doing?! Where have you been?!" And various other types of the synonymous  questions came out over and over again in a mad tone before finally Harry got in front of Louis and he was looking down and Louis up.

"Harry, calm down. Let Loui-" "No! He should have never done this! He can't just run away like this and not tell anyone!" Harry interrupted Zayn.

Before anyone could respond the front door opened up with whom Louis can only guess Liam and Niall since his back is facing it. "Don't yell at Zayn!" Louis screamed. "And let me explain! Yeah I should have just answered the phonecalls or texts but I needed some space! You don't own me. You are _not_ my alpha. I don't have to tell you everything and everywhere I go. Now stop yelling at me and form an armistice, or I'll leave again and I _won't_ come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I had been dreading that part and at least it's over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm still really sorry it's been FOREVER. I hope everyone's having a nicer life than I am.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone here, but today's special shoutout goes to a lovely commenter on my last chapter.  
> This one's for you, Clary!!!!

   Louis silently dared Harry to protest or keep screaming at him, but instead he went quiet.

In fact, everything was quiet. 

Louis stared into Harry's eyes. He might have seen a flicker of hurt before it was sheathed by relief. And regret.

"Louis, I'm _so_ sorry. I was just really scared, okay? I was _scared_. So were the lads, but I was really scared. So scared I-" Harry stopped himself. "Please forgive me, Lou. I am so terribly and honestly sorry. Even if you don't want to forgive me, please just know that I am."

Louis watched Harry's eyes, lips, and then back to his eyes. He flung himself to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. "It's okay. I forgive you. Will you forgive me? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry too."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his chin on his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Though, I do want an explanation."

Louis pulled away enough to look up at Harry. "Okay. But, just not now. _Please_."

Harry nodded his head, still not removing his arms.

Finally, have a few moment of silence, Niall sprang forward from behind Louis and pulled said boy away, hugging him. "Louis! Where have you been?" Niall questioned, completely genial. "Ya know," he started as he pulled away. "I was the only one who wasn't worried. I mean, I was worried. But understandably. This lot was about to have a heart attack. Next time he probably will. And don't even get me started on Zayn and Liam. You'd swear Liam was your mother or something."

Louis let out a small giggle. "Really?" He looked over Niall's shoulder at Liam whom hadn't moved from his spot by the door. "Yes, really." Niall shook his head. "Ridiculous evening I'd say. He and Zayn were calm and not worried but when you didn't answer your bazillion phonecalls and texts made by them, they started freaking out like it was the end of the world. I did too, a little, but I figured you'd be fine; and I was right!"

Louis let out an embarrassed giggle. "I'm still sorry. I just needed some time alone I guess." Louis said with a frown.

"Alright," Harry interrupted from behind Louis as he put an arm on his shoulder. "We'll make dinner, and then you tell us what bothered you so much you ran away from us without explanation."

"Okay." Louis faked a smile.

 

~

 

"I can't believe this! This is unbelievable! Unbearable! I-" Harry was ranting on about Louis' unfair treatment was earlier today, until Zayn interrupted. "Harry! Enough! Louis' already been through enough. He doesn't need to relive the moment more than once. He shouldn't have had to live it at all. You can wait until he's asleep."

Louis had been putting pieces of his chicken in his socks -a weird gesture, but how else will he get away with not eating?- when Zayn's words broke through to him. "What do you mean wait until I'm asleep? Don't you mean when you go home?" He got the attention of the four other lads.

"No, I meant what I said. Harry is going to spend the night. Actually, I think we all will. How about that? Slumber party?" Zayn asked to anyone and everyone.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Niall replied as he took his last bite off his plate. 

"Yeah, okay." Liam agreed.

"Well," Louis spoke up. "I'm actually _really_  tired so you guys can sleep over but I'm going to bed. Thank you, Harry. It was a wonderful meal." _Lies_.

Harry turned to Louis, looking a bit hurt. "Already? I understand you're tired, but it's not very late. And you didn't clear your plate."

True. It _isn't_  very late and Louis left some of his food, but he thought it was a reasonable amount. "I just don't really have an appetite. Can I go to sleep?" He asked innocently.

Harry studied him for some time. "Okay, you do what you want. Goodnight, Lou. Sleep well. Love you."

That shocked Louis to his core.

"Love you to, Harr." He pushed up from his chair, put away his dish, and went to his room. Where he flushed the hidden food -along with what little he had in his stomach- down the toilet.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ao3 user Sea_Monster and commenter Clary!
> 
> Thanks guys. (:
> 
> Alright, short chapter, but here we go. Please* read the end note. Please.

 " _Hey, look. It's Louis Tonlinson." Bellowed a hardy looking alpha as he pushed Louis towards his friend._

_"Hahah, I wish I could come up with something better, too bad he's not skinny. 'Cos then he could be Louis Tomlineson. Shame." Laughed the other and the rest of the hallway's students snickered._

_Louis couldn't fight the tears that started trekking down his face. "Oh, what. Going to cry over it? Maybe you should. If you can't lose normal weight, maybe you can at least lose the water-weight."_

_"Oh, I know. Maybe he should just-"_

 

"Louis?" Louis snapped open his eyes.

"Louis? Are you awake? Liam and Zayn are making pancakes. Niall's helping." Harry's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah," Louis cleared his throat. "I am now. On my way." He responded as he crawled out of bed and into his connected bathroom.

"Alright, Lou." Harry replied before he walked away.

Louis stopped in front the mirror before heading to the shower. There he saw his slimming reflection, tear stains down his face.

Instead of getting in the shower, he decided he'd use that time to do a quick exercise routine and then just rinse off to appear as if he had taken a shower. It probably won't work, but it's worth a try.

Louis remembers reading in one of his mother's magazines that jumping jacks work wonders for slimming down; so he did as many as those as he possibly could until he felt his legs and arms would feel much better if they were amputated, and then got in the shower for less than a minute. Just enough time to squirt some shampoo onto his hair. After he was done, he brushed his teeth lightning fast and picked out clothes to wear.

What he wasn't expecting, was that his jeans would be baggy around the waist.

You wouldn't believe the joy that went through Louis at the moment. He got out his hidden scale before taking his clothes back off and weighing himself. About fifteen pounds down. 

This is amazing. To Louis. Those jumping jacks couldn't have worked _that_  fast so it must have just been everything else totaling up. The eating next to nothing and the constant running/walking from yesterday. 

Louis slipped on his clothes, including those fashionable suspenders that actually do their job now, and walked out his room to avoid eating breakfast and have a great day exercising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am NOT glorifying anorexia, bulimia, or any other kind of eating disorder.
> 
> If you have one, please, don't do this to yourself. It's not real. Your being overweight. It is not real.
> 
> I understand perfectly about wanting to eat healthy and exercise. Who wouldn't? But remember, you are NOT fat.  
> It is all in your head. You are skinny. You are beautiful.  
> Man, woman, girl, boy, nonbinary. You are ALL beautiful and there is no reason to do this.  
> Please, help yourself. Help others. Nobody has to go through this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorr it's been ten days. School. You know.
> 
> Also, I found an antique vanity on the side of the road and decided to fix it up.  
> Then I find out it's worth $500+ Imagine my expression.

 Louis walked out to the sweet smell of pancakes and the view of his favorite people.

"Hey, Lou. How many pancakes do you want?" Harry asked from his place at the skillet, serving.

"Um.." Louis hesitated. Honestly he wanted none but that wouldn't go over well. "Two?"

Harry turned around to face him. " _Two_? Just _two_? Are you sure? Even a child would eat more, I'm sure. Lou, are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry I'm sure. Not really in the mood for pancakes, plus," he added so Harry wouldn't offer to make something else, "I actually don't have much of an appetite. Bad dream." He figured mentioning his dream would help him win his case of what he's about to ask next.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a jog after breakfast, to take my mind off the dream, if anyone wants to join." Louis stated casually as he sat down in his chair and scooted in.

"I'll go." Liam spoke up while looking up from his plate of food. "I love exercising anyway." 

"I would actually rather go play golf. Zayn, do you want to go with me?" Niall asked as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Sure, Niall. Okay, so everyone's paired up except for Harry. What about you, Haz? Golf or jogging." Zayn asked while watching Harry watch Louis.

Harry was pretty close to shouting 'jogging!', but then a light bulb went off. "Actually.. I think I'll clean up then head home, we can meet there?"

There was silence as everyone thought it over. "Alright, that sounds good." Zayn responded and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Great!" Harry clapped his hands, "sounds great."

 

Everyone finished eating before Louis slipped away claiming to change his outfit to something more suitable before emerging about ten minutes later wearing running shoes, sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt. "Ready?" He asked Zayn who was talking quietly to Harry in the corner.

Zayn looked up. "Yeah, ready."

The four lads parted ways down the sidewalk as Harry washed the dishes while waiting a good time before he felt everyone was far enough away, just in case someone forgot something. Though he doubts it. But just to be safe.

He put the last dish down before glancing out the living room window and quietly walked the short distance to Louis' room, where secrets will be revealed, and hearts will break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that update. The next chapter will be.. Different.  
> Not different as in archive warnings required different. Different kind of different. This is going to tug on some heart strings. I think this is the moment we've been waiting for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad. It made me tear up. And I know exactly what's going to happen. If you have an eating disorder, please do not read/look/even glance at the images. Please.  
> I only contain such terrible pictures for the sake of trying to make Lou more understandable.

Harry twisted Louis' door handle, to no avail.

Louis locked it.

It's reasonable to lock your bedroom doors when you have guests over and you don't want them in your room, but Harry? Why wouldn't he want Harry in there? Unless, Lou's hiding something.

Harry tried once again just in case he twisted the wrong way or something similar. It's happened before.

But nothing.

Harry frowned before reaching up on the door frame to see if there was a key there. There wasn't.

Harry turned away from the door and started searching the house for a key, or at least something he could use to pick the lock.

After a look in every nook and cranny he could think of, he thought of something that seems relevant to what he thinks is going on here. Harry walked to one of the kitchen counters and stared at the turquoise cookie jar before lifting the lid up and peering inside.

A key.

Harry reached his hand in to retrieve the key as quickly as he could and ran to the door before jabbing the key in and unlocking it.

 When he opened the door, nothing terrifying jumped out at him, there were no dead bodies (not that he suspected there would be) everything looked like what a normal bedroom would. 

Made-bed, closet, lamp on a side table, bathroom door, picture in a frame of Louis' many many many family members, a picture frame to the right holding a picture of Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn; backpack presumably holding textbooks, textbooks strown around it, dirty clothes hamper, laptop on bed...

Laptop on bed.

Harry strolled over and sat on Louis' bed crisscross as he pulled the laptop closer and lifted the screen.

Louis must have been in a hurry because everything he last looked at popped up along with a 'The system did not shut down correctly' warning.

 _This_ , was the last looked at results.

 

_**'How to hide anorexia'** _

_**1\. Chew lots and lots of gum. Anorexia gives you bad breath, gum will help hide the smell.** _

_**2\. Exercise everyday. Take the stairs instead of the elevator. Walk to school or work. Jumping jacks and skipping rope burn lots of calories.** _

_**3\. Brush your teeth often. It tricks your body into thinking you're done eating, and it can help with the bad breath.** _

_**4\. Drink lots of water, especially before eating or drinking anything with calories in it. Carry water with you everywhere you do.** _

_**5\. Invest in a good shampoo and conditioner. Buy a deep conditioner. Your brittle hair will need it.** _

_**6\. Get your nails done professionally or keep them painted at all time to hide your brittle nails.** _

_**7\. Get a job at a restaurant so people will asume that you've already eaten.** _

_**8\. Never refuse food, just throw it away when no one is looking. Keep napkins and tissue in your purse.** _

_**9\. Drink lots of White Tea and Green Tea** _

_**10\. Become a vegan or vegetarian** _

_**11\. Keep moving around because every little movement burns calories** _

_**12\. Weight train, in addition to lots of cardio** _

_**13\. Always buy your clothes one size smaller than you need so you will be encouraged to lose weight.** _

_**14\. Eat small bites as slowly as you possibly can. Chew at least 20 times, put down your utensils, and take a sip of water in between every bite. This works wonders on your appetite.** _

_**15\. Don’t multi-task when eating, only focus on the food. This is especially important when breaking a fast. Trust me on this one.** _

_**16\. Wear lipstick, you will eat less to avoid smudging it.** _

_**17\. Take vitamins!!!! I take 2 Multivitamins a day, Calcium with Vitamin D, Omega 3 (helps keep your skin and hair healthy), Probiotics (for enema and laxitive abuse), and Greens Plus for energy. Make sure you count your vitamins towards your daily calories. P.S.**_ _**It's worth the calories!!**_

_**18\. Weigh yourself everyday and keep track of your progress.'** _

 

Harry's eyes began to water.

Though some of these pictures and this how-to seemed like it was made by girls for girls, it was enough to make Harry want to through Louis' laptop across the room and at the wall.

He quickly looked at the search history and found way more 'Pro-Ana' websites than he thought existed.

He went back to the saved files and downloads before deleting every single one of the pictures and cleared the history and un-favorited the websites.

At first it was because of rage, not because of Lou, but because of the careless people posting these pictures, how-to's, and websites.

Now, he's glad he did it. Now Lou won't be able to look at them anymore. Now he can eat. Harry just has to prevent him from searching them again. Maybe if Harry tells Louis how skinny he is, he'll start eating again. Harry has noticed. So has Zayn. Liam and Niall probably too, they just haven't sid anything. What could cause Louis to think he's fat? Overweight.. Anything less than _perfect_. Louis is one of the most perfect persons he knows. Let alone person having a perfect body.. Just from the outsider's view. Harry wants to talk to Louis about this, but he cant. Or he can and risk Louis running away or becoming upset and never forgiving him for digging through his stuff. But he has to do something. He can't just let this happen.

~

 

 Harry had put everything back where he found it and gone home, where he now sits on the couch.

 

_'I don't know, Zayn. He just seems different.'_

_'Different how?' Questioned Zayn._

_Harry shook his head. 'I don't know! He just- I just- I don't know! Just.. Something's bothering him lately.. And I'm going to find out."_

_Zayn looked at Harry with a dead expression. 'Harry, there's something more wrong with you than him. Louis' one of the most cheerful persons we know! Next to Niall, but still.'_

_Harry looked away now. 'I guess.. But there's something. I can just tell.' ..._

 

 

_"Zayn, there really is something wrong with him. He's different. Can't you tell?" Harry asked Zayn after he pulled him to the corner._

_Zayn remained quiet thinking it over before finally answering. "Yeah. Yes I have."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"I don't know. I can tell something is wrong, I just don't know what to do. If we want to sit him down and have an intervention or something like that, then we have to find out what's wrong first."_

_"Well, I don't want to make him even more upset. I care for him so much, Zayn. It worries me when even the slightest thing is wrong. I-"_

_"I know, Harry. I know. Take a look at your arms. You worry too much. You hurt yourself while Louis' possibly doing the same. And when Louis hurts himself, he hurts you. And if he ever finds out you hurt yourself-"_

_"Ready?" Louis interrupted._

_Zayn pulled away from Harry. "Yeah, ready."_

 

Harry blinked his memories away. And his tears.

He doesn't want Lou to do this to himself. He doesn't want Lou to have to go through this. He doesn't want Lou to- what if he does. What if he continues to do this his whole life. What if there's nothing Harry can do to help him. What if Harry tries to help, but he only makes it worse. 

Harry's thoughts were becoming too overwhelming for him, but once he got started he couldn't stop.

He walking to his bathroom and reached in his tissue box underneath his laboratory.

Harry didn't want to do this, he wanted to be strong for Lou. He wanted to listen to Zayn and not hurt himself so he wouldn't hurt Lou. Maybe if Lou doesn't find out, it won't hurt him? But this didn't stop Harry from pressing the blade to his skin.

 

~

 

Harry heard giggling and a front door close.

He made sure his bracelets covered his wrists good before flushing his toilet and running the sink while putting away his blade.

"Harry? Where are you?" He heard Louis call.

"Coming!" Harry called back as he opened his bathroom door and walked out to meet his friends. Everyone was smiling, but when Zayn met Harry's eyes he stopped.

Zayn spoke to Harry through eye contact. ' _Not again, Harry.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed how this chapter ended. It was going to be Harry confronting Louis after he emerges out of the bathroom once the rest of the guys left, but I chose this instead.


	12. Chapter 12

  There was a moment of silence before Harry hugged Louis and asked him if he had fun, he did the same for Niall.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing to just be free in the world, like nothing is bothering you." Louis responded.

"And what  _isn't_ fun about playing golf?" Answered Niall with a question of his own.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm glad you four had fun."  _Lord knows you need it._

"Alright." Zayn started, gaining the attention. "What does everyone want to eat? Since it's later than lunch, but earlier than dinner -I say we just eat something now and call it a day.

Everyone agreed as they made their way into Harry's kitchen.

 

~

 

As they got their meal going everyone started in in some small talk.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I would like to own a professional football team." Answered Louis to a group question of what they wanted after school.

"That sounds like a good plan. I wouldn't know what I want." Liam complemented. 

" _Oh!_ Speaking of football, a lady in the park told me about an opening to be a helper in a football camp. After school of course, in the summer.. I'm thinking about applying."

"Well that's a great idea, Lou." Harry said as he got a glass and filled it with water. "Though I'll miss you.. We all will."

Louis blushed a little, "Well it's just an idea. Plus, they have to accept me. And I'm sure it's only for a week or the like. I don't think many parents would want their children with strangers for two whole months."

"They would if they knew you. You are a very nice and likable person, Lou. There isn't a  _single_ flaw about you." Harry said with emphasis.

Louis' cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Thanks, Harry.."

"You're welcome, Lou. I'm only speaking the truth. Oh, and speaking of school," Though school hasn't been brought up again since the first mention of the camp, "We took care of that problem at school. You can go back Monday tomorrow and not have to worry about Mr. Abbott."

Louis grew anxious at this. "Oh, really? Thanks.."

"It's okay, Lou. You don't have to worry about anything. We talked to the principal about it and he is under suspension and will be replaced with a substitute that only  _you_ approve of. If you don't like them, they're gone. Also, no need in worrying about the class. They disagree completely with how Mr. Abbott acted. So they're on your side."

That made Louis feel better.

"Thanks, guys." Louis smiled.

"You're welcome." They simultaneously answered.

 

~

 

After a mostly successful dinner Harry drove Louis back to his own place and walked him in.

Before leaving Harry asked Louis to sit down. After Louis got comfortable on his own couch, Harry began.

"How long have you been anorexic, Lou?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that happened.
> 
> I wrote this on my pc so i have no idea how long this is, but here.
> 
> I felt I had to get this done because my sister's birthday is tomorrow and my dog is very sick.  
> I don't know what is wrong with her.  
> At first I thought it was just one of her seizures, but it's been going on since FRIDAY. We're not sure if she'll make it. :( She won't eat or drink, or use the bathroom properly. I managd to get her to drink some Powerade because she was dehydrating but that's all.
> 
> her ribcage/chest is swollen and her stomach is tight. Please, if anyone knows what*might* be wrong with her, do let me know. She is a chihuahua/dachshund mix and will be 4 this July.


	13. Chapter 13

 To say Louis was shocked would be an understatement.

"W-wh-, I-I don't know what you mean, Harry." Louis responded. 

"Lou.." Harry said sadly. "I know-"

"NO! You DON'T 'know' Harry! You have  _NO_ idea what it's like to be fat! To be the worst one out of the pack! To be the only omega in school who doesn't have a perfect body! You. Don't. Know!" Louis screamed.

"LOU. You DO have a perfect body! The only flaw is you don't know it! You're insecure, and I don't know what for. You-"

"NO! You're lying!. Stop lying to me! You have no right! I know I'm fat so let me fix it."

"Lou, you are not fat! What would you do if  _I_ was doing this to myself?"

Louis scoffed. "Yeah right. Like you'd ever do that. You're already perfect. You can't fix something that isn't broken."

"Exactly, Lou! There is nothing wrong with your body! Please just listen to me-"

"I'm not going to listen to a liar, Harry." Louis answered deadpan.

"I'm not lying! You're beautiful! You are amazing, and I lo-" Harry reached out his hand to Louis, but Louis slapped it away -causing the bracelets and the bandages to fall off- causing it to start bleeding.

Both Louis and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the blood dripping down Harry's palm.

Louis quickly wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist and squeezed, applying pressure to the wound in hopes to prevent Harry from bleeding out

"Lou, it's fine." Harry assured, wrapping his own hand around his wrist and removing Louis',"Just go get some bandages or a first aid kit, or towels. Anything."

Louis ran to his bathroom and started digging around gathering the needed supplies and returned to the living room to see Harry now sitting.

"I'm  _so_ sorry! I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so so so sor-" Louis was rambling as he tried to wrap Harry's wound before Harry took charge.

" _Lou._ It's fine." After Harry dressed his wound, he continued. "You didn't know."

"I didn't know! And I'm so sorry! I should have known! What kind of friend am I? You figure out that I'm anorexic but I'm too consumed in my own woes that I can't even see that one of my best mates is  _cutting_ himself!" Louis paused. "You're  _cutting_ yourself.. WHY are you cutting yourself!? Harry! Oh my God!"

"Louis.."

"And then I go and rip off the bandage! What kind of friend am I?" Louis broke down and started crying, Harry comforted him.

"Lou,"

Louis looked up at him with tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

It's evident now that Louis is sorry for more than accidentally ripping off the bandage, or not knowing about it.

"It's okay, Lou. It's okay.. I'm sorry too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a crappy update but I needed to distract myself.
> 
> more updates to come


	14. One day at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry sweetness (:

  Louis and Harry were sitting in silence on the sofa. Their heads resting on one another, their hair becoming one mess of brown. All sense of time gone. Their phones would ring, they didn't answer. It could have been minutes, seconds, days, hours, they wouldn't know; and they don't care.

They're happy. They're content.

Nothing else seemed wrong. All seems right.

Harry vows to take care of Louis for the rest of his life. Louis vows to listen to Harry when it comes to his own well-being; and vice-versa. They think about their future together. Marrying, children, anything and everything.

They both promise to put their demons behind them, and to only focus on their future with each other and the lads.

They don't know what they'll do career-wise, they have an idea, but they don't know. They decide, even though the future seems grand, they should focus on the present. Take on day at a time.

School, graduation, college, graduation; it can wait. It can all wait. One day at a time.

Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis. One will not be placed above the other, one will not walk in front, nor behind. They will walk beside each other, hand in hand. For the rest of their lives, one day at a time.

Harry brings Louis closer, not yet ready to let go, he never will be.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

 The next following weeks were great.

The guys went back to school, no commotion went on, no students laughed at Louis or anything else he fears, everything was great.

Louis got a substitute teacher as promised, and he didn't fall behind in the subjects he had missed. Louis actually gave an effort in eating his meals, and Harry took him to a doctor to get his professional opinion on how much Louis should weigh. Louis was glad to hear he was well below what would be average, though Harry wasn't. But he kept his cool, and the doctor and Louis, along with himself, discussed a diet plan that ensured Louis a healthy skinny body, not a nonhealthy malnourished one like he has now.

Louis obliged, much to Harry's joy.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall learned of Louis and Harry's blossoming relationship; along with an 'about time!' from Niall which Liam and Zayn agreed to.

Louis was sad to hear that Perrie rejected Zayn, but after a few smoked cigarettes from Zayn he claims that he's fine and they would have never worked out anyway.

Liam has a crush on somebody, but shuts everyone's beliefs down each time.

Niall remains single, but immensely in love with his food and golf so he's okay. Plus, his best friends are all in love. Spoiler alert: Niall is almost definitely sure Liam has a crush on Zayn, and Zayn Liam.

He's so sure he bets his favorite golf club along with Nando's.

And that's what you've missed in the juicy lives of Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry.

So here we are. Present day.

 

"Harry, have you seen my cologne?" Louis called from his room.

"Yes, Louis." Harry replied from the guest bathroom. "It's in here."

Louis jogged to the one room he _doesn't_  use. "Why is it in here?" He questioned as he stood in front of the mirror and sprayed some on, obscuring Harry's view.

"I may or may not have borrowed it for an unknown reason." Harry smirked.

"I don't have anytime for this, Styles. We're going to be late! We can't be late!" Louis ran back out to his room to finish up his outfit.

It's graduation day.

Yes, they are going to be wearing caps and gowns but why not _know_ you look nice?

So that's the plan.

 

Somewhere in the midst of Louis running around trying to get ready and Harry just watching him with a smile because he long finished, Liam and Zayn showed up with Niall.

"Are you lot ready to go?" Zayn called out as Liam stood off to the side lost in his thoughts and Niall made his way to the kitchen. "If you don't hurry up- _Niall_! Stop you may get stains on you!" Liam exclaimed.

Niall turned away from the fridge with a water bottle in his hand. "Christ, I'm only getting a water."

"Okay, okay." Louis declared as he walked out, trying to adjust his watch. "I _think_ I'm ready."

"Great! Great. Let's go." Zayn said as he marched forward to his car, Liam and Niall in tow.

Harry stood in the middle of the den, looking at his fading scars on his wrists.

"Hey," Louis got Harry's attention as he stood in front of him. "You'll be okay. And I won't let you do that ever again. If you do, I'll leave you faster than you can put the blade down. And if that's the case, you might as well pick tha blade right back up because you just got rid of the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Harry laughed a little, "that's funny, Lou. I'm supposed to be taking care of YOU. Not the other way around." But he does take him seriously.

"I thought we agreed to be equals." Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine. And for the record, I don't intend to cut ever again. I was just thinking about how everything used to be. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but I think I like this life better." He finished his sentence with a smile.

Louis smiled in return. "Me too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh so much happened.
> 
> There is one more chapter after this. I bet you're thinking, "what?! What?! WHAT?! NO. YOU STUPID *****! HOW DARE YOU." Well, I like how it ends. So, stick around for the next chapter. It'll be up soon.
> 
> Also, if I got anything wrong please forgive me. I haven't been to a legit school since second grade. Only homeschool night school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this story was alternatively titled 'One Day at a Time'

 Time has passed since graduation.

It is now summer break, and the guys are saying goodbye.

'Goodbye' is the wrong word.

More like.. Until we meet again. Louis is going off to that football camp everyone heard about to teach the kids, he'll be back in two weeks.

In that time frame, Zayn and Harry and Niall and Liam will be visiting with their families.

So now here they are. Saying until we meet again. Harry taking it just a little bit worse than everyone else.

You see, Harry and Louis bonded last night. And even though they were inseparable before, you must know how bad it is now.

"I'll miss you, Lou. And I won't stop thinking about you for even a fraction of a second."

Louis smiled at Harry. "You better not. And I'll be back. You know I'll be back. Be good."

Harry laughed a little at the command. "I will."

Louis was waiting for the bus, they're at the bus stop.

"Zayn, Liam, Niall, keep Harry in check. Make sure he won't look, think, or speak of anyone else but me."

Liam smiled at Louis before lifting his head off of Zayn's shoulder to nod his head.

"Sure thing, Louis. He won't live to see the day you return if he does." Niall guaranteed.

Everyone's laughter was interrupted by the sight of the bus pulling to a stop.

"I guess I have to go now." Louis gave a sad smile.

"You have fun, Lou. I'll be waiting." Harry said before he passionately kissed Louis, and Louis stepped onto the bus and went through the doors before they closed.

Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall waited to watch the bus pull away when Louis sat at the window seat facing them.

He gave a small smile and wave as the bus was off.

 

When Louis get's back he and Harry can finally have the life that the what and deserve. One day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*
> 
> We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of this fic.
> 
> Now, this fic has caused all of us to go through a lot. But I think we're all grateful we read it.  
> Even if it was the most terrible fic ever. It probably distracted us away from something not so great in life.  
> That's what I made it for.  
> I first got this idea on my not-so-great birthday along with my other fic.  
> And now I set You all and One Direction free.  
> Now go. Go. Be free. *pushes you into the archives*  
> Go, go. Go now and never look back.
> 
> Until we meet again.


End file.
